Previews 2
by MercuryManson
Summary: This is the few previews of the stories I'll do in the future.


***Comes back from the dead again* HIIIIIII, lovelies! I'm baaaaack! Beat me up if you will, I deserve it. I have not been on FanFiction in a long time, and I feel bad. I'm so busy, even bees won't look at me. :'( BUT! I will say that I have fresh new stories to write. Which is why I made another preview, so you'll see what stories I'll be writing. I hope it's good for anybody who is mad at me! :p**

* * *

**Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Eds' Dilemma**

Roxie scoffed. "As if the Eds can make a great scam." Roxie stood up, looking at Eddy's house. "Those boys can never get awesome and helpful friends like us."

Just as she said that, a person bumped into Roxie, which made both of them fell on the grass. "Watch where you going!" They both said. Tai and Sage helped Roxie up as Roxie turned towards a short, blonde girl being helped by an average size girl with black hair, and a sock hat on her head, and a tall girl with light brown hair. "I should watch where I was going? You're the one who bump into me!" Roxie said. "Get some glasses! You could've seen that I was going to that house!" The blonde girl said, pointing at Eddy's house.

Sage looked confused. "That's Eddy's house," she pointed out. "Wow, really? I did not know that," The blonde girl said, sarcastically. "Excuse my sister. We know this is Eddy's house. We're just looking for the Eds," The raven-haired girl explained. Roxie looked at them, suspiciously. "And how do you know the Eds?" she asked. "Who wants to know?" The blonde girl responded. "Obviously me, since I'm asking, Blondie!" Roxie said. Sage put her hands on Roxie's shoulder. "Excuse my friend. I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Sage," Sage said. "I'm Tai!" Tai spoke up. "I'm Roxie," Roxie said, crossing her arms. "It's nice to meet you, girls," The raven-haired girl said. "What's your name?" Sage asked. Before the girls responded, the Eds spoke up.

"Al?!"

"Allie?!"

"Alex?!"

Tai, Sage, and Roxie looked at the Eds, who looked shocked, then back at the Als. Alex smirked.

"The one and only."

**Ed, Edd n Eddy: Little Turkey On The Way**

"This is bad! This is _really _bad!" Alex said, pacing up and down. "Um...Alex. If I may, what is the problem if your cousins are visiting?" Double D asked, "Is there a rivalry between you?" "Of course not," Allie said, "We care for our cousins. It's just...they're different in a way." "That's why I call them the SCEWs," Alex said. The Eds looked at each other. "The SCEWs?" They repeated. "Yeah," Allie responded, "It stands for _Sweet_...". "..._Cool_..." Al said. "..._Evil_..." Alex said. "..._Weirdos_," Adam and Autumn said.

"We love our family," Allie said. "It's just some of the family, we can't stand!" Alex said, "Especially, our Aunt Jo." "Have you ever talked to your parents about them, or your aunt, to be specific?" Double D suggested. "We did, but Mother and Father strictly said, that we have to respect her, just to not hurt Uncle Mike's feelings," Allie explained. "We've got used to Carrie and Brad," Al said. "But not Katie nor Julie," Adam said. "It's like the half we like, and the other half we don't like," Autumn said. "Well, family is very important, especially on Thanksgiving," Double D said, "I'm sure you'll get along with your family, just fine."

"Hello, Alex. How's my _favorite _cousin?"

Alex gritted her teeth.

"_Katie_..."

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Love By The Arrow**

"Hey, Mac! Check it out!" Bloo said, running towards Mac. Mac looked at what Bloo had. It was a basket full of arrows. "Bloo, why do you have arrows?" he asked. "Duh! They're not _just _arrows. They're love arrows! I found it near the sidewalk. Cupid must have left it when he came in the house," Bloo explained. "Well, we're gonna have to return it to him. He must be looking for it," Mac said. "Yeah...we could do that...or we could do something even _better_," Bloo suggested, smiling evilly.

Mac froze, then looked towards Casey. "No...no, Bloo! Don't even think about it!" "But why not?!" Bloo asked. "Because it's dumb! We are not using those arrows on Casey just so she can like me back," Mac stated. Bloo looked confused.

"Casey? I wasn't thinking about her! I want to use these arrows on Vyolet so she can like _me _back!"

**Monster High 2: Electric Rock and Bowling Boogaloo**

"Have you guys met this new monster, Shapiro? She seems really nice!" Aries said. "I don't know. Isn't she a little weird?" Cleo asked. Everybody glared at her. "Just kidding," she added. "Well, I talked to her and she is really friendly. And everybody is starting to like her," Frankie said. "Indeed. She got style _and _personality," Draculaura said. "We should totally hang out with her," Lagoona suggested. "It seems that this Shapiro girl is getting adored by every monster," Spirit said. Clawdeen looked towards the other side. "That's not the only thing she's getting."

The girls turned around and saw Shapiro holding onto Heath's arms, as they walked out of the cafeteria. "You are so funny, Heath!" she said.

Aries looked shocked.

* * *

**Okey-dokey then! That's all I got. It's not that much, but oh well! ;) And yes, I know the first one was already posted by SierraGem, but she's very busy, so we decided that I'll take over the story in my account! I know I won't be good as her, but I'll try! xD LOL! And sooner or later, I will do the Ed, Edd n Eddy: Thanksgiving Special. Someday! Review! No? Okay. :p**


End file.
